Second Chances
by vampirediva07
Summary: A what if story. What if Cole was given a second chance for humanity? Would Phoebe still love him? And what about her ties to her sisters?
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Phoebe walked into the Manor with a grim look on her face. Today had been the hardest day she had ever endured. Work was horrible with Elise breathing down her neck for the column. For some reason, she just could not write any advice to anyone on love. Nothing came to her mind from her heart for her readers. She walked up the stairs to her room and flopped onto her bed. A couple minutes later, a knock came at her door.

"Come in."

Paige came through the door and sat on the bed. "Bad day at work hon?"

"It was terrible. I thought Elise was going to kill me if I didn't get that column done, but nothing was coming to my mind to write."

"Sounds like a crappy day to me."

"I don't know what was wrong with me. It was like my entire system was off or shut down for some odd reason."

"Did you have any premonitions this morning before work?"

"No. None at all."

"Well, do you want some chamomile tea to make you feel better about this crap day?" Paige smiled in an effort to cheer Phoebe up.

"Please. That would be wonderful."

"Alright. I'll go make it and bring it up to you. Piper and Leo are preoccupied with Wyatt today. He's got a little earache."

"Aww, the poor little guy."

"Yeah, but not to worry-his mommy is all over it."

Phoebe laughed as Paige walked out of her room and shut the door. Once Paige was gone, Phoebe flopped back over on her bed and began to think about things. Maybe there was a reason today was so horrible, but it just wasn't coming to her head. That was, until the lights in her room flickered and Cole appeared out of nowhere. Phoebe immediately stood up and took her fighting stance against her ex-husband.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Anger poured through her words.

"Phoebe, please. I just came to talk." His words laced with his pleading tone.

"Damn it, Cole. Can't you just leave me alone?" Phoebe threw up her hands and sat on the edge of the bed in frustration.

"I will, after today, if you never want to see me again. But, please, before you banish me forever, let me talk to you and say what I came to say."

"Why is today so important that you talk to me?"

"Because today would have been our one year anniversary of marriage." Cole sat next to Phoebe. "I guess because I am half-human, they have given me a chance at redemption because I did not have the choice when the Source absorbed his power into my body."

Suddenly everything made sense. Phoebe knew why she couldn't give advice and why she felt like crap today. This was why. For once in her life, Phoebe was speechless.

"Phoebe, I have come to apologize for everything I put you through and all the heartache I caused you because I know that I hurt you. For the last year, I have watched over you and seen every heart-wrenching tear you have shed, knowing that I caused all of it. I don't expect to be forgiven for what I have done, but I just wanted to make it right before I am banished for all eternity."

"Cole," Phoebe searched for the words in her heart and head. "The last year I have spent was a living hell. When my sisters and I vanquished you the first time, it ripped my heart out. Then you kept holding onto something that could never save you and eventually you took demonic powers once again to prevent your death. I turned into a mermaid because I was holding onto the love I had for you. When we finally vanquished you the last time, I thought it would bring me peace, but it didn't. It has taken me months to be able to not think of you every single day. Now, here you are once again, cheating death somehow and I don't know what to do."

"I'm not cheating death. This is a chance I have been given for redemption and it is in your hands entirely whether I continue to live or move on."

"Why me?" Phoebe hung her head in her hands.

"Because I love you and at one time, you loved me too."

Before Phoebe could respond, a knock came at the door. She knew it was Paige, bringing her some tea. Immediately, she hid Cole in the closet until she could send Paige back downstairs. Once he was hidden, Phoebe answered her door. She took the tea and thanked Paige, who went back downstairs to check on Piper, Leo, and Wyatt. Phoebe set her tea on the dresser and brought Cole out of the closet. They resumed their conversation.

"So, let me get this right, if I say so-you get to stay alive and if I don't-you die?"

"I think that's the way it basically works."

Phoebe sighed. "Cole, I don't know. Your past behavior dictates that you will somehow return to evil, either voluntarily or not, and that puts my family in danger."

Cole stepped forward and took Phoebe's hands gently. "This is entirely your decision and I will respect whatever you decide."

Phoebe was shocked that Cole even touched her, but tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do Cole. I never wanted to admit it to myself, but there is a part of me that still loves you and wants to believe that you will change for good."

"If restored, I will be entirely human. I will be a whole man, without a void for a demon to fill with powers, guaranteed by the Elders."

"How can I know if you are really telling the truth; that this isn't another lie or plea to keep you from dying?"

"You can have Leo check with the Elders." Cole reached up and dried one of Phoebe's tears with his thumb. "I can't lie to you Phoebe, not ever again. I saw what it did to you the first time."

Phoebe cautiously leaned forward and hugged him, laying her head on his shoulder. More tears came falling from her eyes onto his shirt. For the last year, she had fought her feelings for him as they ran deeper than any she had ever felt for a man before. Cole had put aside his demon life for her and until the Source invaded his body, he was doing fine. The Source had been the one to ruin their relationship by taking over Cole entirely. His only shred of humanity was his love for her. When she discovered she was pregnant, it helped pull Cole's humanity to the forefront once again. Still, it was not enough to overpower the Source's greed. Phoebe remembered standing beside her sisters to vanquish him, feeling so much pain because she loved him so much. The only thing she was left with was their baby, which she later found out was never their's to begin with. It was pure evil. The Seer took the child from Phoebe and it destroyed the entire demonic leadership of the Underworld. That was all behind her though, or so she thought. Now, here Cole was once again and her feelings began to resurrect in her heart. Though she had not really gotten over him, she had at least been able to put aside her feelings so that she could function once more as a witch, sister, and writer.

"Cole, I am going to call Leo in here to check with the Elders about this whole thing. If you're lying to me, I swear I will vanquish you for good and never think of you again." Phoebe let go of him and looked him in the eyes.

"If I'm not lying, what then?"

Phoebe sighed heavily. "I don't know. I'll get to that point when I find out from Leo."

"Alright. Should I leave?" Cole asked tentatively. "I mean, it might not be the best idea since I don't have the best history with your sisters and Leo."

"You're probably right. How'd you get in here anyways?"

"The Elders."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Figures..."

"I'll be back later once Leo talks with the Elders."

With that, the lights flashed once again and Cole was gone. Phoebe paced the room for a few minutes, trying to decide if it was all a dream or if it really happened. After debating with herself for a while, she finally decided to call for Leo, even though he was only downstairs with Piper and Wyatt.

"Leo!"

Moments later, a flash of orbs appeared in her room. "Phoebe?"

"Sorry, I would have come downstairs, but I don't want Piper or Paige to hear any of what I'm about to tell you."

"Alright."

Phoebe began to pace the room once again as she proceeded to tell Leo of how Cole appeared in her room and the proposition he presented her with. At first, Leo couldn't believe that Cole was still alive after being vanquished twice by the sisters. Once he got over his disbelief, he agreed to orb up to the Elders to check Cole's story. Phoebe paced the floor nervously. She walked over to her closet and opened a box labelled "Cole" on the floor. Inside were little things that he had given her over their two-year relationship. As she went through the box, she was reminded of how much they had really loved one another. Finally, she came to what she was looking for. It was the picture of her and Cole together. She was looking up into his eyes with a smile on her face. The picture was taken a few months before he proposed to her and during the happiest time of their relationship. Phoebe remembered how much love she had for him and how much he had cared for her. As she looked at the photo, Leo orbed back in. Quickly, she put the picture back in the box and stood up facing him.

"What did the Elders say?" Phoebe held her breath.

"They say Cole's offer is legitimate. If you wish, he shall be returned to life a whole human with no way a demon can find or track him ever again."

"Oh my God." She walked over to her bed and sat down. "He wasn't lying to me after all. Leo, what do I do?"

"I can't tell you what to do except that this is your decision and you need to follow your heart."

Phoebe nodded and Leo started to leave her room. "Wait!" Leo paused and turned around. "Please don't say anything to Piper or Paige. I want to be the one to tell them when I decide what to do."

"I won't say a word. If they ask anything, I'll just tell them that I had to fix a light in here."

"Thank you, Leo."

Leo nodded and left the room. Left to her own thoughts, Phoebe flopped onto her bed with the weight of the world bearing on her shoulders. For so long, she had tried to get over Cole. Now he had been thrown back into her life without warning. His life was literally in her hands and she had to decide if he was going to live or pass on to the next world. How was she going to decide? What was worse was the fact that either decision would affect her for the rest of her life. Letting Cole live could possibly make her sisters angry at her and she didn't want that. Allowing Cole to pass on be a betrayal of her heart. Either way she looked at it, she was screwed. Basically what it was going to come down to was the lesser of two evils. Phoebe hated that it would come down to that because it had come to that once before. That time, she had choosen her sisters because Cole was evil-the Source of all evil. But, now he was right there and he was going to be fully human without the possibility of a demon possessing him again. Phoebe remembered how much Cole loved her as a human, even going into hiding from the Source because of their love. She remembered how it felt to be held by him and know that everything was going to be alright.

Several hours later, Phoebe went out to a nearby park for a walk to clear her head. As she was walking, she saw several couples walking together through the park hand-in-hand. She sat down on a bench and crossed her arms.

"Cole," she called gently, wondering if he could come like Leo did.

Her intuition was right as Cole appeared as he did before. "You called."

"I think I've decided what to do."

"Did you talk to Leo?" Cole sat down next to her on the bench.

"Yes. He talked to the Elders and said that the offer was real."

"Now what are you going to do?"

Phoebe turned and took Cole's hands. "Cole, I love you. I always have and kept denying it for a long time. My heart never stopped loving you, even after you were gone. Each time we had to vanquish you, my heart broke because I still loved you. And now I have a chance to change our stars."

"What about your sisters?"

"I took that into consideration, but my heart is still louder than my head. I saw what ignoring your heart did to Piper before she admitted that she loved Leo and I can't put myself through that. I want you..." she paushed to take a deep breath, "to be with me forever. I want you to be human."

Cole smiled and drew Phoebe into a hug. For the first time in a year, she felt right in his arms. While they were hugging, Cole began to glow. He let go of Phoebe and stood in front of her. A bright light surrounded him, blinding Phoebe so that she could not see Cole in the light. She shielded her eyes from the blinding light. A few moments later, it was over. When Phoebe opened her eyes, Cole was still standing in front of her as he always had. She went forward, towards him and was drawn into another hug. This really was real and Cole was alive before her. For a moment, Phoebe looked up into his eyes for the first time in a year and found what she had been missing. Cole leaned down and kissed her gently. Her heart began to race just as it did the very first time Cole ever kissed her. Everything somehow seemed right again, like the last year of her life had not happened and that Cole had never left her. But then she remembered that it did happen and that she still had to face her sisters. Their kiss ended when she realized that tiny little detail.

"How am I going to tell Piper and Paige?" Phoebe sighed heavily. "Sorry to say it Cole, but they hate you."

"No offense taken. I understand why they would hate me." Cole chuckled for a moment. "After all, I was the Source and tried to kill them."

"Yeah, but you're not now. You are completely, fully human without a void for a demon to fill." She smiled and took Cole's hands.

"So, do you want me to come with you?"

"I think I better tell them alone first to prepare them rather than just walking into the Manor with you behind me. Piper's never liked surprises. Plus, she has a new baby now, so her powers are slightly uncontrollable for the time being."

"Right. I don't think I want to be blown up."

Phoebe laughed. "Exactly!"

"I've missed your smile."

"What else have you missed about me?" Phoebe smiled slyly.

"Oh," he paused dramatically, "everything."

"I've missed you terribly." Phoebe felt Cole's arms wrap around her tightly and she felt secure.

"I will never leave you again. That is a promise Phoebe."

"I believe you."

They stood there in the park together for a while, just happy to have the other back. Though they were both stubborn, they knew that they could not live without the other in their life. Cole realized that Phoebe was his family; his only family. His biological family had died a century ago when he first embraced his demonic side. Now he was the last living, remaining member of that family as they were murdered by a rival demon when Cole was still training under the Source. The anger seething from within caused him to fully embrace his demonic destiny as Balthasor and eventually meet Phoebe, the love of his life. She had seen past his inner demon half to the human inside. Whenever he was around her, she always brought out the good in him. Phoebe had a talent for finding the good in people. That was only one reason why he loved her so much. As they stood together, it became apparent that it was time for Phoebe to return to the Manor and break the news to her sisters, who would not be happy at all. She let go of him and looked up in his eyes.

"Wait for me?" she asked.

"Always," he replied. "I'll be right here when you get back."

She started to walk away, but quickly turned around and ran to him, kissing him fiercely for a few moments. "I love you."

"I love you too."

With that being said, she began the walk home to the Manor to talk to Piper and Paige, knowing how they would react. While Phoebe knew that her sisters were only going to react out of protection, she wished that they would just trust her judgement when it came to Cole. However, previous experience with that judgement would cause Piper and Paige to automatically assume the worst of him. However, this time Phoebe knew she had Leo on her side. He had gone to the elders and spoke with them of the offer Cole spoke of and found it to be true. As she neared the Manor, she felt her confidence slowly diminishing in spite of what she knew she had on her side. Slowly, she walked up the steps to the front door, took a deep breath and walked in.


	2. Spending Time

Paige was sitting on the couch, reading a book and drinking some tea. Phoebe set her purse down on the side table in the hallway and looked for Piper. Not seeing her, she figured that she was upstairs with the baby. It was unusually quiet in the Halliwell Manor, too quiet for Phoebe to stand. She plopped down next to Paige for a while, just sitting on the couch while Paige continued to read her book and drink her tea. It wasn't unusual for Phoebe to just sit and think for a while, so Paige thought nothing of it. When she finally looked up from her book, Phoebe was still sitting there with a weird look on her face.

"Where have you been? You look like a deer in the headlights of an eighteen-wheel truck." Paige commented sarcastically. "Someone just come back from the dead?"  
Phoebe chuckled nervously. "Funny you should mention coming back from the dead."  
"Care to explain?" Paige set her book down on the table and moved closer to her sister in curiousity.  
"Well, I kinda need Piper here before I start. This is kind of important and pertains to all of us; as in The Charmed Ones."  
"Okay?" Paige got up and began to head towards the stairs. "I'll go get her and be right back."

Once Paige was out of sight, Phoebe began to breathe deeply to clear her mind and prepare herself for the hell that was about to break loose in their living room. She was almost sure that hell would freeze over faster than her sisters accepting Cole back into their lives after what he had done. But, that was the past and this was now. Perhaps, she hoped, they would take things a little differently now. She began to wring her hands when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and into the living room. Piper came in first, with a confused and unhappy look, followed by Paige with an equally confused look on her face.

"Phoebe, what is this all about?" Piper asked, annoyed.  
"That's what I'd like to know too." Paige chimed in.  
Phoebe sighed, "You wouldn't believe me even if it happened right before your own eyes."  
"Try me." Piper put her hands on her hips.  
"Here goes..."

With that, Phoebe proceeded to explain how Cole appeared before her with his ultimatum and how she sent Leo up to the Elders to confirm it. She told her sisters of how she had gone to the park to clear her head when Leo told her that the offer was true. Piper and Paige's expressions were difficult to read. They went from surprised to angry to confused all in seconds. It got harder for her to speak when it came time to tell them her decision.

"Piper, Paige...I...I know that you don't like Cole..."  
"Correction...we absolutely despise him." Paige butted in.  
"I know that, but I just want you to see how much I still love him." Phoebe could feel her emotions rising.  
"But Phoebs, Cole tried to kill us! That doesn't exactly put him in my favorite people list." Piper tried to reason with her baby sister.  
"Yes, but that is in the past Piper. There are such things as second chances."  
"And Cole used all of his." Paige added.  
"Guys, you're my sisters and you are supposed to support me in whatever decision I make. Cole was given the chance to be redeemed and I have given it to him."  
"You allowed him to live?!" Piper started to get angry.  
"Knowing that he could very well turn on us again!" Paige was not happy either.  
"Consequences be damned, I love him. He deserves a second chance and I believe that he won't turn on me. Whether or not you guys believe me is a different story." Phoebe walked out of the living room, grabbed her purse and went out the door of the Manor in less than fifteen seconds.  
Paige and Piper were left to stand there, utterly confused by what had just happened.  
"What do we do?" Paige asked.  
"Phoebe will be back once she cools off," Piper calmly answered.  
"Let's just hope she doesn't bring that bastard back with her."  
"If she does, then we will handle the situation as unhostle as we possibly can."

Paige scoffed, but nodded in agreement. Piper went back upstairs to check on Wyatt and Paige was left to her own devices. She plopped back down on the couch and began to think of how all this could possibly pan out. Phoebe had always been drawn to Cole and Paige picked up on that from the moment she met her sisters. Deep down, Paige knew that it was going to be next to impossible for Phoebe to forget him because she truly did love him. Paige saw that.

After she stormed out of the Manor, Phoebe went straight back to the park where Cole was waiting for her. When she got to him, tears were streaming down her face and she buried her head in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Without one word, he already knew what had happened. For several minutes, he just held Phoebe close while she cried. After she calmed down, they sat down on the nearby park bench. She wiped the tears from under her eyes.

"They reacted just how I thought they would," she explained.  
"It's alright Phoebe. Just give them some time and space. It's not the right time for them to understand, but they will come around. They're your sisters and care about you."  
"They just don't understand how much I love you."  
"In time, they will. Once they see that I am just a human, things will be alright."  
"What are we going to do until then?" Phoebe looked into Cole's eyes with genuine concern.  
"Well, I still technically own the Penthouse. We could go there for the night and see how things are in the morning."  
Phoebe nodded. "Okay, let's go there."

Phoebe and Cole caught a cab over to the Penthouse. They went up the private elevator. It seemed odd for Phoebe as the last time she went up this elevator, Cole had just died the first time. She was with her sisters and pregnant with a demonic being that was not even her and Cole's child. Now she was going up that elevator with Cole with her. It all seemed odd. The elevator dinged when they reached the top floor, the Penthouse. The doors opened to reveal the Penthouse exactly as Phoebe remembered it over a year ago. No one had touched it, other than the cleaning ladies. They walked in and slowly walked around the room.

"This is weird." Phoebe finally broke their awkward silence.  
"If I remember correctly, this is where your sisters and you vanquished me the first time."  
"Yeah." Phoebe stared at her feet.  
"But that's in the past, isn't it?" Cole walked over and put his finger under her chin, bringing her eyes to his.  
"You're right, it is." She wrapped her arms around him, finding comfort.

Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe. He had never stopped loving her, no longer what happened to him. In his years as a demon, he had never found anyone who made him feel more human than Phoebe. She reminded him of his humanity and the feelings that accompany that. Through her, he had found the human half of himself that had remained dormant for a hundred years, and for the first time questioned his life as a demon. Through his love for Phoebe, he was now human-whole and complete. They stood in the living room of the Penthouse, finally resolving to sit on the couch and talk.

"Do you remember the day you told me you were pregnant?" Cole asked out of the blue.  
"I try to block out that memory."  
"Sorry, it's just when you told me that-demonic child or not-I was excited to become a father. My love grew for you even more than I ever thought it would."  
Phoebe remained silent for a moment before speaking again. "To be honest Cole, I really wished we had a child. I wanted that baby so desperately because I thought he would be a piece of you with me always."  
"The Seer tricked both of us so that her demon spawn could be produced and I am so sorry we were ever dragged into that world."  
"It wasn't your fault Cole. The Source just took over your body without your permission because of your vulnerability. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I didn't protect you from the demons that could reclaim your body." Phoebe leaned over and laid her head on Cole's shoulder.  
"But now they can't and we can have a real baby of our own."  
Phoebe smiled. "I would love that. Since you left, I went on a vision-quest at Magic School and saw myself pregnant in the future with a daughter. Lately, she's all I can think about."  
"A daughter, hmm." Cole laughed. "I would be chasing off boys for years because she'll be every bit as beautiful and smart as her mother."  
"Nothing would make me happier than to see you with our daughter. She'll probably be a daddy's girl." Phoebe looked up into Cole's eyes.  
"What if we were to have a boy? Piper's sons are proof the Halliwell line is capable of producing boys."  
"Then we'll be chasing girls out of our house and picking up sports equipment for many years." Phoebe laughed.

Their conversation continued late into the night until Phoebe was so tired she was falling asleep on Cole's shoulder. Cole picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom and laid her on the bed so she could sleep. He went back into the living room and walked over to the windows overlooking the city. As he looked out into the lights that lit up San Francisco at night, he thought of how lucky he was. Without any strings attached, he had been given a second chance at a life with Phoebe. She was his world and there was no one else that made him feel the way she did. There had been other women he had known in his demonic life, but the moment he met Phoebe, it was different. At first, she was the target to kill, but he fell in love with her. She was so enthusiastic, full of life, and eager to succeed at whatever she did. Cole found her ambition and drive a part of her that he fell for, in addition to her desire to help others. Then there was her smile. When she smiled, Cole felt like nothing else mattered but her. The hours passed as he thought about her and before he knew it, he had stayed up all night long.

"Morning sunshine," Phoebe yawned from behind him.  
He turned around and smiled. Phoebe was always adorable in the mornings. "Good morning to you too."  
"Did you stay up all night long?"  
"Yes, without meaning to though. I just got carried away with my thoughts." He walked over and wrapped his arms around her.  
"I thought I was the one who was supposed to think too much." Phoebe teased.  
"I guess not anymore." Cole smiled back.  
"I'm starving."  
"Why don't we go get something to eat and see if your sisters have calmed down any."  
Phoebe scoffed. "You obviously didn't pay attention the first round with my sisters. They don't calm down easy, especially Piper. That woman can hold a grudge for a long time. I distinctly remember her being pissed that I stole her boyfriend from eighth grade and she brought it up when Prue was still alive."  
"I get it...angry women, most likely to kill me on site."  
"Mmmhmm. Bingo."  
"So we nix the part where we go see your sisters. How about just breakfast for now?" Cole offered.  
"That sounds good for now."

Phoebe went to the bathroom to make herself presentable. Still in the previous night's clothes, she made due with what she could. She pulled her curly brown hair into a messy ponytail and straightened her clothes out. After, she went back into the bedroom and found her shoes, which Cole removed for her the night before. She came back out to the living room, where he was waiting for her. Together, they went down the elevator and out of the Penthouse building. Thankfully it was the weekend, so Phoebe didn't have to work and they could take their time getting a cab and going to breakfast.

Cole flagged down a cab for them and they got in. From there, they went downtown to a small cafe that Phoebe liked. Breakfast was pleasant with just the two of them, sitting there and talking like they always used to when they were dating before. Life almost seemed normal. This was how Phoebe wanted her life to be. Going to breakfast with the one she loved and being able to just sit and talk without the interruption of demons. Though she loved her life as a witch and Charmed One, she wanted more. She thought of that as she sat with Cole. Everything was perfect until her cell phone rang from inside her purse. She looked at it and sighed. It was Piper.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't say this in the first chapter, but Charmed is not mine. Ok...that's done. Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate every one of them!  
**


	3. Making A Decision

Phoebe answered her cell. Cole sat by and waited while she talked with her sister. Though he could only hear one side of the conversation, he could pretty much fill in the blanks what was being said on the other end of the line. Piper definitely was not the forgiving type and he knew that almost as well as Phoebe herself did.

"That's none of your business." Phoebe answered Piper on the phone.

Cole could tell by the look on her face how the conversation was going and it was not going in any direction that would bring forgiveness on Phoebe's sisters' end of things.

"I will do whatever I want and come back whenever I please...No, I'm not going to just listen to you like when we were kids." Another pause as the other end of the phone chattered away. Colt couldn't hear what was being said, but it was obviously not good by Phoebe's disgruntled look.

"Damnit Piper, can't you just accept that he's alive and that I am choosing him?"  
Another few moments passed before Phoebe snapped her phone shut and sighed very heavily.

"Holding grudges?" Cole dared to ask.

"You have no idea." Phoebe rolled her eyes. "That woman has the memory of an elephant-she never forgets anything!"

"Do you need to go back to the Manor for clothes?" Cole cautiously asked, hoping it wouldn't strike a chord with Phoebe.

"Probably, but I need to time it just right so I don't have to deal with the wrath of my sisters. I don't feel like fighting anymore today. They're still in a pissy mood."

"Alright."

Phoebe and Cole finished their breakfast and caught a cab to the other side of town where the Manor was. Cole waited outside across the street while Phoebe went inside. Even though he was fully capable of dealing with himself, but because he was human now, taking precautionary measures was good and insisted on by Phoebe. Better safe than sorry was her arguement. She shut the door carefully behind her and went upstairs to her room. Once she was safe in her room and the door was shut, she began to pack a bag with clothes for a few days, makeup, stuff to shower with, and a few pairs of shoes. When she was done, she zipped up the bag and turned around to Leo orbing into her room. She jumped and dropped her bag.

"Leo!" she whispered loudly and forcefully. "You should know better than to do that to me!"

"Sorry, but I thought I should talk to you."

"If you've come to talk peacemaker, forget it. Piper and Paige know what Cole means to me and should understand why I chose to give him a second chance." Phoebe sighed heavily.

"That's exactly why I'm here."

"Well, I don't want to talk about anything right now. I'm here to get clothes and leave. I'm not going to argue with my sisters because I've already seen where that leads." Phoebe's visions about that situation all ended in things blowing up and people walking away. It was not something she wanted to deal with.

"I know Piper is stubborn, but that's because she feels she needs to be. When Prue died, she became the oldest sister and all the responsibility fell on her shoulders." Leo knew his wife felt guilty for what happened to Phoebe the previous year with Cole. Phoebe had lost the love of her life because of evil, but now that she had him in her life again, a free man, she wasn't going to let the past kill what she felt for him.

"Piper should know by now that I can take care of myself. And Paige just doesn't understand the depth of how much I love Cole," she said defensively, looking at her brother-in-law.

"Paige wasn't there when you first met Cole." Leo reminded her.

"Leo, you and Piper should understand above all people how I feel right now. The Elders told you for years that you and Piper could never be together, yet you defied the rules and got married. Now you have a son." Phoebe knew that Leo would understand what she was trying to say...at least she hoped he would, if he had not forgotten what hell he and Piper had gone through.

"It's different."

"No, it's not. It is the exact same damn thing! Just because Cole was a demon and you are an angel doesn't make it different!" Phoebe was completely frustrated at this point and her face was flustering under pressure.

"Phoebe, please just talk to your sisters. Perhaps there can be another solution."

Phoebe sighed heavily. "I hate it when you go all 'White Lighter' on me."

"I have been your guide for years and know what's best for you. I'm not saying that you have to give up Cole. I just want you and your sisters to reach a peaceable solution."

"I don't think they want to talk to me now. Piper pretty much made that clear earlier on the phone when she told me that she would blow Cole's ass up if I so much as brought him near the Manor." Phoebe started for the door, grabbing her bag off the floor.

"Will you at least consider speaking to them?" Leo asked, causing Phoebe to turn around and face her brother again.

"I'll think about it." Phoebe conceeded. "For now, I'm going to the Penthouse with Cole where we can stay peacefully without someone blowing him up."

Phoebe turned back around and left her room, going down the hall and stairs as quietly as possible. When she got back outside, Cole was still waiting for her across the street. They got a cab and went back across town to the Penthouse. Once her things were put away, she went and sat on the couch with Cole. She snuggled next to him as he was asleep. A lot was weighing on her mind. She hated when she didn't agree with her sisters, especially since she valued their opinions higher than anyone else's and loved them dearly. But, in this instance, they were wrong about Cole. Leo had even checked it all out with the Elders and it was all correct information he had told her. Cole was the love of her life and there was nothing that was going to keep her from him now because he was a human. Her thoughts drifted to the previous night's conversation. More than anything, she wanted her dream of having a baby to come true. She had always thought of having a little girl. In fact, when Wyatt was born, she was slightly jealous that Piper had a baby and she didn't. Though she would have never said anything. She had only begun to think about it seriously after she lost Cole and the demonic child she had carried. Though that child was never hers, she wanted it to be as a reminder of Cole and the love they had shared. Now she had a real chance to have a child that was her and Cole's biological child, not tampered with by demonic forces and only given the magic that ran through her veins as a Halliwell, a Charmed One. With this thought in mind, she began to drift off into a late morning nap, something she well deserved.

A few hours later, she woke to find Cole awake, but not moving underneath her. He was watching her sleep and smiling. She turned over and placed her chin on his chest, so that she could look into his eyes, which were every bit as beautiful as she remembered from their time together. Their blue color reminded her of the ocean, which was comforting and entrancing.

"I didn't know I was so interesting while I slept," she teased.

"Only because you're beautiful and I didn't want to disturb you when you were sleeping so peacefully," he murmured.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Only about an hour and a half. I just woke up about twenty minutes ago and didn't feel like moving."

"So," Phoebe sat up a moment later, "what are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Cole sat up with her.

"Well, I have the whole day off from work and it's just you and me since I'm not going anywhere near my sisters for a while." Phoebe would let Piper and Paige cool down before attempted to even talk to them again.

Cole smiled. "I think I know where we could go."

"I am at your mercy for the day, Mr. Turner!" Phoebe exclaimed as she sat up.

Cole got to his feet and extended his hand for Phoebe's. "We are going somewhere special, somewhere you will recognize easily."

Phoebe cocked one eyebrow suspiciously. "Oh really?" This was the Cole she knew and had loved when they first met. He was exciting and mysterious.

"Yes, just trust me." A smile spread across his face.

Phoebe took his hand and got up. "I trust you." She leaned onto her tip-toes and kissed him.

He kissed her back and lead her into the elevator, pressing the button to go down to the ground floor. When the door opened, they walked out into the lobby of the apartment complex and outside, where her car was still parked. Handing him the keys, she smiled and got in on the passenger side as he got in to drive. It had been a long time since they had just spent time together like this. In fact, the last time they had spent time together was before Cole's death as the Source. Phoebe looked out the window as the streets of San Francisco passed them by. When he pulled into a parking lot, she looked at the place where they stopped and smiled at him.

"My college?" she asked, giving him a perplexed look after a moment.

"It's the place where I fell in love with you," he replied, cutting the engine of the car and getting out.

Phoebe smiled and got out of the car, coming around to Cole as he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. The memories came flooding back to Phoebe of the day Cole had snuck up on her when she came out of class. She had been so on edge about someone coming after her that she had hauled off and nearly kicked him, but he'd caught her leg. Instead of being scared, she was pleasantly surprised that it had been Cole. All of that was before she'd even known he was a demon, but she had fallen in love with him before she ever knew. They walked together around the campus until they reached a few trees shading a pathway.

"I remember coming up here with the intent of spying on you, which is what I had been ordered to do," he said, looking down at her. "But when I got here and saw you, I couldn't help but be distracted by how beautiful you were and how impressed I was that you almost round-house kicked my head."

Phoebe laughed and smiled brighter than before. "I guess I was a little fireball back then," she conceeded.

"You still are in so many ways," Cole said. "I never stopped loving you Phoebe. You were what saved me."

"I can't take all the credit Cole," Phoebe argued quietly. "You wanted to be saved. I was just the means."

"You were everything to me and still are."

As they walked, Cole stopped beneath two trees and brought Phoebe in front of him. She was beautiful, just as he always knew she was. Everything about her amazed him in ways he didn't understand. Her powers over him exceeded far beyond her abilities as a Charmed One as she was the only one he had ever given his heart to freely. That, in and of itself, was proof that he loved her without a doubt. And now that he was human, he would have the chance to do things right.

"Phoebe, I love you with all that I am, have been, or will ever be in this life or any other," he said slowly, dropping down to one knee. "The moment you nearly kicked me beneath these two trees so long ago was the moment I knew for sure that I had fallen in love with you. You became my wife once, giving me the honor of being your husband and I ruined that opportunity the first time. I want a second chance to do this right. Will you marry me again and allow me to be the husband I always should've been?"

* * *

**A/N: Ah yes, a cliffie. SO sorry I haven't updated this in forever...college consumed my life. But now it's summer and I'll have time to update! Leave me some reviews and lemme know what you think!**


End file.
